


The Boy Who Left

by estriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: When Harry's Auror partner is killed, he quits the DMLE and returns to Hogwarts.





	The Boy Who Left

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 3rd, 2019 was, _my best friend, the mirror_

It caused quite the stir when Harry Potter quit the DMLE. But his Auror partner just got killed on the job. Even the press had to admit that was a valid reason to leave. 

Still, it was _just Malfoy_ who died. Nobody said it, but many thought it, Harry could tell. He nearly cursed them all. 

He went to Hogwarts, the only home he had left. Nobody stopped him wandering the castle day and night. 

When he found it, Harry greeted the Mirror of Erised like an old friend. He sat down and, facing Draco's reflection, he began to weep.


End file.
